


Me and the Dragon

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Me and the dragonCan chase all the pain away





	Me and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “My Sweet Prince”, song by Placebo.

Estinien draws up the needle and injects it between his toes. All his veins are shot but in that one spot and he keeps at it. Keeps injecting. He’ll do it until he can’t. 

He used to inhale it, to chase the dragon. But now the dragon has consumed him. He has to feel it hit him immediately—has to feel the dragon take over and assume his identity. Who is he today? No one knows, least of all him. He is the dragon. 

He’s had many people try to deter him, but in the end he’s alone and it’s just him and the dragon. The dragon can chase all the pain away. The dragon can sing him sweetly to his death. 

Maybe that’s what he wants. To die in the dragon’s embrace. He keeps going up. Seeing how many bags he can do in a day. In an hour. No one is there to stop him.

It’s the best he can do. He firmly believes that. 

He smiles and whispers “you are the one” but slowly he’s losing everything. 

He’s half conscious and muttering to himself when Aymeric comes to check on him. Aymeric sees his state and frowns. He takes him in his arms, as emaciated as he’s become he is not heavy. He takes him to his bathroom, draws a bath and washes him diligently. When he’s done he wraps him in a towel and brings him to his bedroom to clothe him. He’s still high, but he can see Aymeric is there. He tells him to leave him to die and Aymeric tells him that he will not.

Estinien is wrong about having no one. 

Aymeric still loves him. Aymeric is watching him slowly die. 

Aymeric lays him in his bed and draws the covers up, closing them out from the world. 

“I choose the dragon,” Estinien whispers. He’s already itching for more. 

“You’ll choose me,” Aymeric whispers back. “Eventually.”


End file.
